Someone to Change for
by rem-chaan
Summary: It has been 3 years and Mikan is in Second year Middle School, Gr.8. Nothing has changed with her classmates, but something is starting uproot between her and Natsume. What is this new feeling? 2 Shot story! NxM


**_I do not own Gakuen Alice. It only belongs to the creator._**

**Chapter 1: The Spring Festival**

Alice Academy. The Elite school for children born with incredible powers which are called Alices. This special School was constructed by the government to protect these unique students from the 'Outside World.' It is also a school which helps hones the children's Alices for control. Rules are also as strict as any school but with a few formatted ones that fit these students. One must never use their Alice during class time until required from a teacher. No one must use their Alice outside the boundaries of the Academy. It is prohibited to communicate anyone outside the school, even with your own family. Although these very few rules are harsh, it is a way to guard the students within the school from 'normal people'. It is also another way to help prepare the students with their powers to help the country and the Government.

There are many students within the Academy with extraordinary powers, such as Telekinesis, Clairvoyance (the sight to see beyond normal range), Animal Pheromone, Illusionist, the power to float and many more. There are also very rare Alices and strong ones, an Alice that could even steal other Alices.

As for our young Protagonist, with pigtailed chestnut hair and brown orbs, was born with a special Alice. Her name is Mikan Sakura and her Alice is "Nullification". What makes her special is that she is able to nullify any other Alices to protect herself. An unusual but a strong Alice indeed. Mikan, our always bright optimistic girl, at first did not know she even had one. Until a wonderful person name Narumi discovered her Alice by accident outside the gates of the Academy when she was in search for her friend Imai Hotaru. She was then transferred to Elementary Class Division B where she met many new people and also the two troublemakers of the class. Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka. Ruka's Alice is of communicating with Animals while Natsume has the power of Fire. A very powerful and dangerous Alice which makes him posted as a "Risk" to the school. But after a whirlwind of events, Mikan eventually friends with the two and even makes Natsume open up a little. But as for our bright young girl, she believes that he will change eventually. Change is not so bad, right?

Looking at herself on the full length mirror, Mikan studied herself. Three years has passed and Mikan was now thirteen, second year in Middle School. She then frowned at the mirror, looking at her uniform. She was wearing a white blouse with a small blue bow tied around the collar, and over it she wore a black cardigan. Her skirt was pleated a water blue and she wore black shoes that reached half way up to her knees. She then straightened her skirt and smoothed it out. She looked at herself once again.

_Perfect,_ she thought. Mikan then walked towards her desk and grabbed two ribbons that were a dark navy blue. She went back to the mirror and expertly tied her chestnut hair into pigtails on each side. With one last tighten with her hair, she twirled and smiled to herself at the mirror. _There, all done!_ She giggled and reached for her school bag that was on her bed. She double checked if all her homework and subjects were in there, _Good! All there,_ she thought happily. Mikan clasped her bag tight and grabbed the handle of it. She opened the door and looked back one last time at her 3 star dormitory room. That's right. She's a 3 star now. After much hardwork and training on her Alice, she finally graduated from a 1 star to a 3 star. Quite a jump isn't it? _I must thank Natsume later…_she thought as she closed the door to her bedroom. She raced down the hallway and down the stairs where her childhood friend was waiting for her.

"Hooootaruuuu!!" sang Mikan as she sprung to her for a hug, but was interrupted with a thwack of Imai Hotaru's Horse Hoof. Mikan fell down and grabbed her face in pain. "Hotaru, why did you do that!?" sniffled Mikan as she rubbed her face.

With her Horse Hoof in hand and an irritated look she replied, "You're late, idiot. Breakfast is about to begin and I don't want to be late."

Mikan pouted, "Hmph, such a pig Hotaru…"

"Whatever, c'mon 'dummy'," she smiled a soft smile, "Don't you want to eat your 3 Star Breakfast?" Mikan looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled back.

She got up, "Yes! Lets go!" They walked out of the dorm and turned a curb that led to the Café Building where all the Middle School students ate their Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Mikan looked at her friend, _Hotaru looks mature now…_Indeed she does. Her hair has grown a little, but still short as her normal hairstyle. She still had her stunning amethyst eyes and her body had grown quite maturely. She was starting to have the curves of a teenage girl, and she had grown quite a bit in her height. Mikan had also grown quite a bit herself. Her face wasn't so round, and her hair had grown a few inches. Her body was also becoming more and more like a teenager, as well as her height. As they veered closer towards the Café, a sweet aroma welcomed her. She took a deep breath, "Mmmm…the food smells delicious. Right Hotaru-" She saw Hotaru going ahead of her with a fast pace. "Hey! Don't just leave me!" Mikan raced after her and joined her at a table where Hotaru was already eating her food. She sat down and at once a servant placed her platter of food. Mikan gawked, the food look absolutely delicious! In front of her was a plate of juicy breakfast sausages and bacon. On another plate were fluffy hot pancakes with maple syrup and drizzled with chocolate sauce. She had freshly squeezed orange juice in a wine glass and fresh cut up fruit. Slowly, she cut up a piece of her pancakes and took a bite. She chewed it and swallowed, "This is deeeliciooouus!" she squealed happily.

Hotaru smiled, "Better get used to it; this is what you'll be getting from now on."

Mikan giggled and sliced another piece of pancake, "With this kind of food, I would never get tired of it!"

O

O

O

After eating their breakfast they headed off towards the Middle School District which was southwest of the building. As Mikan and Hotaru walked along the dirt path towards the school, Mikan sighed with relief, "Mmmm, that was so good Hotaru! I can't wait for Lunch break and Dinner!" Hotaru only smiled back in return. Mikan returned the smile and then saw someone ahead of her. He had a white cap covering his black wild hair and he was wearing a High School uniform. Mikan gasped, "Tsubasa-sempai!"

Tsubasa turned around at the call of his name and his blue eyes lit up, "Mikan! Well, well, well! It's nice to see you!"

Mikan ran up to him with Hotaru trailing behind her, "It's been a long time Tsubasa-sempai! Since the Winter Break! Where have you been?"

"Oh around here and there," he laughed, "So, how is my little Kouhai doing these days?" he said as he tugged on one of her pigtails. "Still wearing pigtails even though you're in Middle School?" He laughed again.

"Heey! Let go! Geez Sempai, you're treating me like a child!" pouted Mikan.

"You still are Mikan! I can probably still carry you, ya know?" He reached for Mikan and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, "See? No problem!" Mikan gasped out of surprise. Tsubasa laughed, "What's with the surprise face? You always used to come to me whenever that Natsume is mean to you." Then out of nowhere a small pebble hit Tsubasa on the forehead. He winced and dropped Mikan, but she landed safely.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Are you okay?" said Mikan with worry.

Tsubasa chuckled, "I'm fine chibi…" He then got up and ruffled her hair and another pebble came darting towards him but then a shadow pulled up behind Tsubasa in a shape of a hand and grabbed the pebble, "Still the same aren't you Natsume?" He turned and grinned at Natsume who was walking away with Ruka trailing behind him. Ruka gave a curt nod and Mikan and Hotaru smiled back.

"By the way Tsubasa-Sempai, why are you here?" asked Mikan.

Tsubasa turned back around and grinned at her, "Just wanted to see my cute chibi, and other things." Mikan looked at him with confusion.

Hotaru then grabbed her arm and started dragging Mikan away from Tsubasa, "C'mon idiot, class is about to start." Mikan waved to Tsubasa and Tsubasa waved back.

He then placed his thumb and finger on his chin and leaned back on one leg, "Now this is going to be interesting. Tono would be interested in this…," He chuckled and turned towards the High School district with his arms behind his head, "If only Mikan knew…"

Back at the Middle School, Mikan and Hotaru made it in time for their class. It was also a good thing that their teacher was Narumi-sensei, who was _always_ late. Hotaru then headed for the second row and sat down in her seat, Mikan trailed behind her. As she was about to enter the second row she incidentally caught a foot hanging out. She sighed, _Using the same old trick as usual…_She then jumped over Natsume's leg, but as she was about to land, her skirt flipped up. She screamed and placed her hands behind her.

"You're too predictable Ms. Polka dots." Spoke Natsume with a dry tone, "Don't you have any other design?" he smirked.

Mikan went red in the face, "NATSUUMEE, YOU PERVERT!!!" she turned to Hotaru who was reading a book silently, "Hotaru! Give me the Baka gun! There's a pervert in the class!"

Hotaru flipped a page, "No. You'll most likely break it, with your clumsy hands."

Natsume looked at Mikan as she was arguing with Hotaru, "Hey, Polka dots."

Mikan didn't turn around, "What is it you want pervert?"

"What were you and that Shadow idiot talking about?"

But Mikan was deep in thought and didn't hear his question, _Oh yeah! I forgot!_ She whirled around facing Natsume, "Hey Natsume! Thanks again!"

He looked at her funny, "What?" _This girl…Was she even listening to my question…?_

"I'm thanking you because you help trained my Alice! Thanks to your help, I got from a 1 star to a 3 star! I'm so grateful!" she smiled at him.

Natsume quickly turned his head, "Whatever…"

Mikan grinned, "I'll take that as a 'You're welcome'! If you need anything Natsume, I promise to help!"

Natsume then shifted his crimson eyes up, "I'll take your word for that." He smirked.

Then the door opened and Narumi-sensei pranced in, "Students! It's that time of the year again! It's the wonderful Alice Academy annual Spring Festival!"

Mikan jumped with glee and took her seat next to Hotaru, _This is exciting! I can't wait! It's going to be so fun! _Then all of a sudden a memory whipped through her head. Actually, two memories.

Three years ago, Mikan received two surprises that night. And it involved the two boys name Natsume and Ruka. It was the Alice Academy Annual Christmas party which took place on Christmas Eve. The first incident was after the present-give away during the party. Mikan, who finished cleaning up after the give away, was sitting on the bench inside when Ruka and Youichi came up to her. As a thank you for giving him the life-like bear, Youichi gave Mikan a kiss on the cheek before running off again. Mikan was quite surprised and as Ruka. As Mikan was telling Ruka on how embarrassed but happy about the kiss, Ruka bent over and pecked her on the cheek as well. It caught Mikan with surprise and Ruka walked away after that. The second incident after that, was taken place not too long ago. It was after the uproar during the dance when Mikan and Natsume 'kissed'. In searching for her friends, she went to a tree to climb so she would have a better look. But little did she know that Natsume was there. Taking this to her advantage, Mikan questioned Natsume about the 'kiss'. She debated that it wasn't but he denied her and said it was and how 'terrible' that 'kiss' was. They continued bickering until Natsume pulled her collar and kissed her. Mikan, due to shock didn't do anything until she had to breathe. She pushed him away and was blushing and Natsume was only looking at her. Before he left he said how that was a kiss and what the big deal was, leaving Mikan shocked in her spot.

As Mikan recalled those two memories she looked at the two boys who were sitting on the next row. Her eyes drifted to Ruka and then to Natsume. He grew up to be very good looking. His hair was still a midnight black but slightly longer, but what changed the most was his body structure. He was tall and was slightly starting to grow muscle around his shoulders and arms. His face was not as rounded and started to become sharper. Mikan looked at his uniform; _Messy as usual…_She tittered to herself. Natsume was wearing his white blouse untucked and he was wearing his blue ribbon loosely tied. He wore his cardigan, which was black and had a navy blue lining, unbuttoned. The pants however were the same color as the girl's skirts. As Mikan was staring at Natsume, he turned his head from his manga and met her eyes. Mikan jolted and quickly turned her head, blushing madly. She slyly glanced back at Natsume who went back to his manga. She steadied her heart, _Why the heck am I feeling nervous for…? Calm down…calm down…_

While she was breathing deeply to herself, Hotaru was looking at her and then at Natsume and back at Mikan, "Mikan, what's wrong? You're all red…"

Mikan looked at her friend with surprise, "Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about Hotaru?!" She quickly rubbed her face with her sleeve, "I'm just fine!"

Hotaru rested her elbow on the table and placed her head on her hand, "Ohh?" she gave a smug smile, "Not thinking about anyone in particular…?"

Mikan blushed harder, "Wh-wh-wh-what!? Why would I ever think about that pervert!!!?" Mikan gasped and covered her mouth. The whole class was staring at her, especially Ruka and Natsume. Narumi-sensei looked at the blushing Mikan and then at Natsume, he grinned to himself.

He tipped his grey velvet hat, "Did you want to share something with the class Mikan-chan?"

Mikan shook her head vigorously, "No Sensei…"

He smiled, "Alright class! As I was saying, this year it will last two days instead of one! The Staff has thought of more events for the students to participate in!" The class cheered with excitement.

Sumire who has the Alice of transforming into a Dog/Cat stood up, "Do we have to go to our respective classes to prepare for this?"

Narumi-sensei flipped his bangs, "Now that's the beauty part Shoda-san, and the answer is no. Us teachers will organize this!" The class gasped and then started shouting out questions.

"Does that mean we get time off until the Festival starts!?"

"What are we supposed to do the whole time when the teachers are out preparing!?"

"Are we allowed to go to Central Town while the teachers prepare!?"

"How many days off do we have!?"

Narumi-sensei laughed and quieted down the class, "Yes, you are right. You do have days off until the Festival. You have exactly two days until the Festival starts!" The class groaned. Narumi-sensei waved his finger at them, "Now now, that's more than enough time to finish your costumes."

Mikan gaped at him, "Costumes? We have to make costumes?"

Narumi-sensei looked at her, "Yes! It's a Spring Festival! So you must make your own Spring-like costume!" The girls bubbled with excitement while the boys groaned with dismay.

"Tch, this is stupid…" said Natsume from under his manga, "Why do we have to make our own costumes?"

Narumi-sensei smirked, "Oh, but what's fun about it is that you'll be making it with partners."

Natsume leaned back just enough to see Narumi's face, "What are you getting at Narumi?"

Narumi only smiled and picked up a box that had a hole cut at the top, "Now I will call only the girls up! Inside contains names of the boys in this class! Each girl will come up here and pick up a piece of paper that encloses their partner's name! There's also no use to use your Alice to choose which one you want, this has a Nullification protection inside it! Now girls, please come up!"

All the girls stood up and formed a line behind the box. As Mikan looked ahead there were some girls who looked disgusted, some girls who were relieved, and some girls practically dancing with joy. Sumire went up and stuck her hand in; she jiggled the box and pulled out a piece of paper. She left the box and opened it; she then scrunched up her paper and threw it at Kokoro.

He turned around but didn't open up the paper, "I'm Permy's partner?" he said with his stupid smile. Sumire only glared at him in return. Mikan tittered and then saw it was Hotaru's turn. She stuck her hand in and took out a piece of paper. She walked a few steps while opening it, as she glanced at the name she started to smile. An evil smile. She then slowly turned her head toward Ruka, who stiffened. She continued to smile evilly at him and Ruka moved away a few steps. Mikan smiled uneasily and found herself that it was her turn now.

Narumi-sensei pushed the box closer, "Hope you get what you want…"

Mikan looked up, "What…?" But Narumi-sensei continued smiling at her. She looked at him strangely but then stuck her hand in. She shuffled the papers and finally pulled out a piece of paper. She walked away and opened it. Her face paled.

O

O

O

"Hey Polka-dots, you better make this costume look good on me." Said Natsume with a dry tone.

"Shut up! I'll do the best that I can! And I should be saying that to you as well Natsume!" retorted Mikan. They were in Natsume's Special Star room, according to Narumi-sensei's instructions, the guy's must give hospitality to the girls and let them stay in their rooms until the Festival. Mikan was on his desk drawing in her sketch book while Natsume was lying on top of his bed flipping through another manga.

"What are you doing anyways Polka-dots? Shouldn't you be starting to make my costume?" he turned the page of his Manga.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think of a design that would suit you!" she then started erasing, "And what about you? Shouldn't you be starting as well?"

"I already thought of a design that would suit you perfectly…" he smirked. Mikan blushed and busied herself with her design. _Stay calm, stay calm, it's just his usual attitude._ Then without realizing it she drew a design which amazed her. She dropped her pencil and looked at her drawing, "Yes, this is perfect! Hahaha, this will suit you Natsume!"

Natsume looked up at his manga and got up from his bed, "Let's see it."

Mikan laughed, "No way! This is going to be a surprise! Wait until it's finished!" She then closed her sketch book and placed herself in a corner of the room, "And until then, you can't look!"

Natsume smiled and walked up behind her, he placed his hand on her hand, "I'll be looking forward to it then." He whispered. Mikan felt his warm breath upon her ear as she nodded. As he walked away towards the bathroom, she blushed and held her hand that Natsume touched. Her heart was beating quickly and her chest felt like it was going to explode. She looked at her hand, _What is…this feeling…?_

**_Hi Hi! It's been quite awhile since I've submitted anything! Sorry to the people who've been reading my other fanfic called, "Dragon's Legacy"! I guess it's on Hiatus? I'm so sorry! But please enjoy this Gakuen Alice Fanfic! It's a 2 shot! So Chapter 2 is coming soon! Plse R&R!_**


End file.
